Angel In Disguise
by DarkIce00
Summary: Alone. That’s how Kyo’s life will end. Alone. No-body to care for him. No-body to love. He is sure he is doomed. Until a certain girl comes to his rescue. She is determined to save him....but just who is she? Kyox?
1. Chapter 1

Angel In Disguise

**Plot :: **Alone. That's how Kyo's life will end. Alone. No-body to care for him. No-body to love. He is sure he is doomed. Until a certain girl comes to his rescue. She is determined to save him....but just who is she? Kyox?

**Disclaimer :: **I do not own Fruits basket or any of the characters unless they are my own.

'Ello again ~ I just had to write this cause ya know, the idea popped into my head and I was like - THAT WOULD MAKE A GREAT FAN-FIC!! And then I started typing xD So, Read and Review please x

* * *

Kyo stared out the window into the rain. He felt so tired, weak and upset. It had been exactly a month since Tohru had declared her love for Yuki. He couldn't believe it. He was so sure that she liked him. He was obviously wrong. Sometimes though, he would wonder. She would always act so...different. Like she was guilty of some crime. Kyo would never blame her, never hate her. She'd shown him what it was like to be needed, even if it had only been for a small amount of time. He would always love her. He groaned now as the rain started falling harder.

"Damn rain. So fucking wet. I hate it." He muttered, crawling into his bed and under the covers. He then heard a knock on the door and Tohru's ever too polite voice from downstairs.

[[Miya's point of view]]

I didn't know where I was...or what I was doing for that matter. All I knew was I was soaking wet and starving hungry. This was the closest house I'd come across so that was the house I'd find shelter at. Well, that was what I hoped. Hesitantly, I knocked on the door, hoping someone would answer. A young, brown haired girl answered the door. She was smiling and it looked like she never stopped smiling. I mentally groaned. She looked like the all too happy type. Great. A silver haired boy, probably about the same age, appeared next to her. He had one odd hair colour...and an odd eye colour too now I think about it.

"H-Hello. My name is Miya Violet...I was hoping to find a place to stay for a few days..." I explained quietly, staring at the ground. to my relief the girl just smiled.

"Of course you can! Come right in!" She said happily, pulling me inside and shutting the door to stop the rain and cold wind from getting in. I looked round the house, noticing that I was dripping water wherever I went. Looking at the two, I would guess they were together. I began wondering if this was their house until I saw another teen walking down the stairs, running a hand through bright orange hair. It made me feel a little better about my hair colour, a dark purple colour.

"Who's she?" The guy asked, seeming to avoid looking at the other two.

"Miya Violet.." The silver head guy stated, not turning to face.

_Wow...this lot seem to really hate each other.._ I thought, mildly confused.

"Oh great. Yet another girl wanting to be looked after." Orange, His nickname from me as I did no not his real name, said bitterly.

"Are you still holding a grudge cat?" Silver, I don't know his name ether, replied. I had no idea what the whole cat thing was about.

"Please don't fight you two." A quiet, timid voice said. I noticed the girl, blushing slightly.

"Of course you'll stand up for Yuki."

"Kyo, don't talk to her like that."

"Why? I'll talk to her however I like."

"I'm sorry about those two. By the way, my name is Tohru Honda. He's Kyo," She gestured to the orange haired kid, "And that's Yuki," She gestured to the silver haired kid.

"Do they normally fight?" I asked, watching the two battle it out.

"Unfortunately yes. I seem to be the source of all arguments to." Tohru replied and she looked like she might cry. I felt a pang of sorrow for the girl. It must be hard, having two guys fight over you all the time...I wouldn't know though.

"Let me show you to your room." The cheerful voice interrupted my thoughts, startling me. I nodded, seeing the two boys using violence now. _I must have picked the craziest people to stay with._ I thought, somewhat amused. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Updatee ~ these chapters aren't very long, sorry about that. I'm not even sure if anyone is reading this but or well –shrugs-

Disclaimer;; I do not own fruits basket or any of the characters except for Miya 3

[[Tohru's Point Of View.]]

"I'm sorry for intruding like this." Miya had said repeatedly. I, however, didn't mind. I was more worried about Yuki and Kyo. What if she found out their secret? But, I was surprised she hadn't cared about their...abnormal hair colours. Then again, her hair was a beautiful purple. I was beginning to feel a little left out. Maybe, if I were more confident, i would dye my hair green. I know mum would have probably thought it funny at first.

"It's no problem. It will be nice to have another girl around the house and I'm sure Shigure won't mind." I replied brightly, smiling.

"Wait, you mean you live in a house with a load of boys?! Whoa..." I almost rolled my eyes at the girl's reaction, but that would have been rude. I was used to that reaction anyway.

"Yes, it can get pretty messy around here so I clean up and in return I am allowed to live here." I smiled again and she smiled back. Maybe I have made a new friend.

[[Kyo's Point Of View]]

That girl. Miya. She was beautiful. It was like the first time I had met Tohru. She was all I could think about. Except, I barely knew this girl. For all I knew, she was some murderer and we were her next victims. But, I refused to see her like that. But, as per usual, I still wanted Tohru. Just seeing Yuki _near_ her was enough to make me snap. That was probably why we got into so many fights now.

"Yuki, Kyo? Lunch is ready." Ah, the angels voice.

"Ooh, what are we havin'?" The other angel, Miya.

"Sushi!" Tohru declared happily as I walked into the kitchen. Everyone was already seated. Yuki was sat next to Tohru and Shigure was in his normal seat at the head of the table. The only spare seat was next to Miya. I reluctantly sat down, taking my plate. Tohru gave me a weak smile when she caught me watching her. I looked away, rolling my eyes. She still tried being all nice to me, even though I'd tried making it clear that I hated her...Well I didn't but I tried to act like I did.

"So, Kyo. What with the hair colour?" I turned to see Miya who was blushing lightly, obviously embarrassed. She seemed like the shy type, but by the look of things, as soon as she was comfortable here she'd probably turn out to be a rebel.

I shrugged slightly, picking at my food.

"I was born with this hair colour. What's with yours?" I asked, curious. Her hair was the most beautiful shade of purple I'd seen. It was unusual to see other people with weird hair colours around here.

"I was born with this hair colour to. Seems like I'm not the only freak." She replied smugly. Yep, a rebel. I was right.

"I'm not a freak." I retorted, scowling slightly. Why must people always assume I was?

"Fine. Seems like I'm not the only one with an _abnormal hair colour._" She said, shrugging. She then grinned at me before turning back to face Tohru and the two girls started chattering happily.

Maybe she would fit in here then.


End file.
